


Whisper

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders' time with Nathaniel is precious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kisssanitygoodbye on tumblr

The Grey Wardens that were left after the failed attempt to retrace the expedition into the Deep Roads were getting ready to leave after being checked over in the clinic. They were booked in at the Hanged Man and would be moving on, and not even Varric was able to get them to disclose where.

The more Anders thought about Nathaniel leaving, the less he liked it. He had been glad to see him, and given the number of the Warden’s companions that had appeared in Kirkwall lately, had been wondering who would be next. Yet his mind was drawn to him every time his gaze took a break from it, in a way that no sense of belonging to the Wardens could explain away. Fighting together again had been as much a pleasure as fighting darkspawn ever was, and he wanted more time. The one thing that Wardens were keenly aware they had to fight for.

“Nathaniel,” he said, trying to sound calm as the Wardens gathered at the door.

“Yes?” Nathaniel hung back.

“St-stay. Tonight.” He regretted the stutter and hated the way the words were out, bare, like his intentions. They had been said quietly, discreetly but he may as well have painted them in his blood on the wall of the clinic.

It didn’t take Nathaniel long to process exactly what he was saying, and after a heart-stopping moment, he shook his head. “Anders, I don’t-”

Anders waved his hands. “It’s okay. I know. It was just a- It was just-” _Just_.

Nathaniel looked at him with regret. “Take care of yourself.”

Anders sighed. “You too. I… I’d like to hear from you, if you can…”

“I’ll do my best.” Nathaniel lingered for a moment longer than the others. “Farewell.”

 

Anders paced the clinic, having tidied and cleaned every part of it, unable to sleep. He had even mixed up a surplus of potions and in his distraction had run out of several herbs he needed for more potent mixtures.

What was one more mistake when he was already berating himself, thoroughly, for every other little thing he had done wrong? He shouldn’t even be thinking of spending the night with anyone, let alone making it known that he had. He was wrong for even dwelling on it, he had more important things to think about - and asking him to write? Where had that come from, anyway? He knew the Warden’s life - And what was Nathaniel supposed to address the letter with? The Secret Underground Apostate Clinic? He should put that on a sign outside, the messenger would lead them right to him asking about Anders in Darktown.

He slumped against the wall and gave a long sigh. _Enough_. It was done. Nathaniel would think him strange, maybe. Hopefully he would forget Anders’ offer. It was likely not the only one he had ever received - or rejected. He let it all go, willing his body to relax and maybe, if he was lucky, he would be able to get some rest before morning. He pushed away from the wall and moved a few steps before stopping, stood frozen on the spot.

 

Anders heard his name. It was just a whisper, but it was enough.

He crept to the door and unlocked it slowly, silently, as if any sound would break through a dream and he would open the door to empty darkness. His heart thudded painfully as he turned the latch and he held his breath as he pulled the door open.

Nathaniel was there, looking startled. “I didn’t think-” He relaxed and smiled. “You’ll be picking locks next.”

Anders’ breath came out in a rush.

The humour faded from Nathaniel’s expression, and he stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “Anders.”

There weren’t many times when Anders was left speechless, but the words were stuck inside him, questions, small talk, a joke in response, nothing came out.

Nathaniel put his hand on Anders’ arm and slowly moved it up and down. “I’m sorry.”

Anders dropped his gaze and Nate leaned in close so their noses touched. They both closed their eyes, the novelty of their intimate moment obliterated by the fact that it was somehow so familiar, so right. Anders tilted his face up and Nate moved to meet him, lips touching lips and their arms moving to embrace each other fully.

“I’ll stay.”

One night. Anders knew that much. It was all he had ever wanted.

“Nate…” he said and smiled, kissing him again.


End file.
